lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Porcupines
Porcupines are rodents that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands, the Forest and the Tree of Life. Appearance In the Real World Cape porcupines are one of the largest rodents in Africa, and they are also the world's largest porcupines. They are similar in appearance to, and only slightly larger than, their close relatives, the crested porcupines, and can most easily be distinguished from them by the presence of a band of short white spines along the midline of the rump. Cape porcupines measure 63 to 81 centimetres (25 to 32 inches) long from the head to the base of the tail, with the tail adding a further 11–20 centimetres (4.3–7.9 inches). They weigh from 10 to 24 kilograms (22 to 53 pounds), with exceptionally large specimens weighing up to 30 kg (66 pounds); males and females are not significantly different in size. In The Lion Guard Porcupines in The Lion Guard ''have light brown fur and cream fur around their mouths. They have been shown with both red and black noses. Porcupines have sharp quills of barbed hair on their back and tail. Information In The Lion Guard Porcupines live in the Pride Lands. Although mostly solitary, some do choose to live together. History Bunga the Wise When Lake Kaziwa floods, a log where a pair of porcupines called the Porcupine Brothers is rolled over. The Lion Guard arrives and flips it back over. The porcupines enter their home, and as the Guard walks away, they argue over the cramped space of the log. Can't Wait to be Queen In the song Duties of the King, Zazu declares that one of the king's duties is to gently kiss baby porcupines, and Simba bends down to kiss one that is nearby. Fuli's New Family Bunga repeatedly bounces a porcupine on his head. Eventually, the porcupine has had enough, and suggests that Bunga goes and plays in a volcano. Bunga runs off to do so, with the porcupine yelling after him, trying to explain that he was kidding. The Call of the Drongo A porcupine is seen eating some seeds and berries during the song Bird of a Thousand Voices. Babysitter Bunga Male Porcupine appears at the Watering Hole being chased by Juhudi, despite her mother Twiga's cries for her to leave him alone. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas The Porcupine Brothers and Male Porcupine perform in the song The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Mama Binturong Smun and his prickle of porcupines are loyal subordinates of Mama Binturong. Little Old Ginterbong Binga and Bunga doing the porcupine juggling concerts during Who is Better Than Who. Triumph of the Roar Smun's Pickle comes to the Tree of Life to help Mama Binturong and Makucha's Army. They trap Ullu so she can't warn the Night Pride, but she frees herself by scaring them with how far she can turn her head. During the battle, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on the porcupines and sends them flying into Fahari and Jiona. Kion then proceeds to blast them far away with the Roar. Notable Porcupines in ''The Lion Guard * Male Porcupine * Porcupine Brothers * Smun * Smun's Prickle Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Porcupines Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Category:Rodents Category:Tree of Life's Inhabitants Category:Forest's Inhabitants